


Impatient

by ivars_heathen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW strong language, dirty talking, explicit content, heavily detailed smut ahead.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Modern Au. Ivar is readers unruly client, when she’s gone for a week he has something important to tell her. Do they feel the same?





	Impatient

Ivar Ragnarsson was difficult. I learned that the hard way and from the expression or lack there of on the first say I’d met him, he preferred it that way.

The poor guy had gotten himself into a motorcycle accident a little over a few months ago. The hit from the day raging drunk driver had clipped the back of his custom bike he and his father had worked on for years, was pretty much scrap at this point. Lumped together on a large tarp in his fathers garage for manhandling and welding back into place.

Not only had he broken his tibia in two places, but he’d also been born with a bone disease, making his legs weaker with a tendency to break easily. He had used an arm crutch since puberty, due to the effect which made his healing process that much longer. Which also meant more time spent with the scowling man.

He’d been transferred to our Physical Therapy and Sports Medicine training center about a month now after given the go ahead to try some strength and balance training. Under my care and soft words to the otherwise handsome man, he’d yelled at me several times, swatted the air at me or just plain ignored me all together until our session last week.

“I’m not doing it!” Ivar shouted, getting the other patients in the large space to jump and turn their head in our direction at the walking bar station. Ivars solid grip on the smooth steel was so brutal and tight, I thought he might actually hurt his hands.

“You can do this, Ivar,” I tried to soothe him, standing in the middle of the mock tar, holding my hands out in front of me as I would to a first walking toddler. “I know you can.”

“I said I can’t! Can’t you hear, woman?” Ivar scoffed and rolled his eyes, yet remained standing on uncertain and achy legs.

“Ivar, do you trust me?”

He rose his head slowly, sneering like Id curse at him, mocking him. He ground his jaw when we locked eyes, grinding them together so loud I could hear his molars click.

“No.”

I huffed out a breath, “Fine, do you trust yourself then?”

Ivar was silent.

“If you can trust yourself, try to walk just a few more feet. You’re doing so well, just try another step and we’ll call it a day ok? You can get out of here early.”

He seemed to light up at that. I knew our sessions were long, two hours a day had turned into one every other. He was getting better and more stable, he worked hard no doubt, but he was so fucking stubborn it was taking longer than his physician had prescribed.

He gave me a certain look I’d come familiar with, he didn’t have to use words for me to know he only trusted himself. Ivar steadied his grip on the metal rods, positioning his feet below him, the casted braces he had to keep his bones in place straightened out as I made sure he had the right placement.

He sighed and took a grounding step forward and then another until he was standing, panting out in pain in front of me. He breathed heavily, surrounding me with his cologne and toothpaste, looking at me.

“There,” he grunted, breathing harshly through his nose, “Happy now?”

When I told him I was very proud of him, his attitude seemed to demure. He even gave me a one time only smile. After that he’d opened up more, letting me in just enough that I could dismiss his crude remarks and swears as he worked on his legs.

Ivar told me of his brothers, how hard his father worked and the smothering of his mother that drove him insane, though he didn’t have the heart to crush hers.

That same scowl and deep set frown was looking at me, always calculating and intrusive as he searched my face as I scribbled out his hours and progression on his chart.

“I’m sorry, what?” Ivar held onto his temporary crutches, narrowing those blue eyes of his at me. I tried to keep my head down but as I signed my signature next to his name I chanced a look up.

“Ivar,” I sighed and tucked the clear clipboard under my arm, “I’ve been telling you this for the last two weeks.”

“You have not!” He scoffed in bewilderment.

“I told you my best friend is getting married,” I motioned at the air then to myself, “I’m the maid of honor, remember?”

Ivar somehow squinted harder, his jaw working against itself. “What kind of wedding is this anyway? Do you really need to be gone a whole week?”

“Well, I have extra vacation hours to use,” I shrugged but I could clearly tell Ivar could give two shits about all that, we’d finally bonded and I was taking a short leave. “Bachelorette party, rehearsal dinner, one last dress fitting..it’s necessary. You’ll be just fine.”

“I can’t believe this,” he shook his head, dark hair swaying lightly against his shoulders. He’d forgone his previous looks of tied up or twisted back, wrapped in a thick black cord. “You tell me this now?!”

“As I’ve said,” I reiterated and thick with fact that I’d informed him numerous times, “It’s only for a few sessions. You’ll be alright.”

“I’m not coming in then.” Ivar defied, acting like a spoiled brat. Seeing as comfortable in that role he seemed, I could only image the tiny Ivar doing it as a kid.

“You have to,” I pushed and looked up at him, standing just inside the doorway of the weight room while I stayed in the hallway. “You’re halfway done. We’re already four weeks in of your eight week stint. I’ll be gone for three sessions, you’ll be totally-”

A violent sneeze broke my chain of thought as Ivar stepped out a little more into the hall, bumping me with his shoulder as he grimaced at the intruder.

i"Just don’t me stick with him.“

Jimmy, bless him, had his hands out beside an older mans walker, having him tes tout his new hip out. He encouraged the elderly man to ’keep on comin’, ‘Earl, ya’ got it!’ as we watched from the hall.

I sighed knowing full well that Ivar would be with Jimmy the week I was gone. It was only three hours total, he could manage that and I told Ivar as such.

"But he’s a fucking stage five clinger! He’s always,” Ivar suddenly pressed himself up again my side, emphasizing his point and his strong chest muscles against me. “This close, it’s creepy. Anyone but Jimmy.”

….

’YN!! I told you I don’t like Jimmy’

’God he’s awful!! He’s been breathing with his mouth open’

’I knew I should’ve stayed home’

’This is stupid’

A few days later a long string of messages made my phone buzz on the nightstand in the hotel room I was staying in for the week. I’d just hopped out of the shower two days after leaving an annoyed Ivar at the center. With a towel wrapped around my hair and holding the other up by my chest, I reached for my phone.

‘I can’t believe this’

I chuckled to myself at Ivars inconvenience before texting him back, making the tiny dots stop all together once I started.

’RELAX you’re fine. You’ve only got thirty minutes left.’

Before I could even set my phone back down it buzzed with another of Ivars rapid messages.

’FINALLY. A response! This is the worst man I’ve ever met and you just left me with him!’

I rolled my eyes at his response. ’Don’t be rude! You’re not done already…’

’No. I’m hiding out in the bathrooms’

’Get back out there!’

’No’

’Ivar I mean it!’

’NO’

….

I didn’t put it past Ivar, he’d been texting me non-stop I had to put my phone on silent as my friends and I ate dinner downtown. He was needy and bored and I couldn’t help but sort of…like it.

Even though I was just a few hours drive north, it felt a world away. Ivar felt a world away. I mentally slapped myself as I sipped my wine, listening to my friends chatter back and forth. Ivar is just your client Y/N, knock it off.

The bachelorette party was a whirlwind of penis straws and memorabilia, shots and singing together obtusely out of sync and pitch. The dress fitting and rehearsal dinner were smooth and seemed too good to be true but everything panned out and went off like a dream.

I finally had a chance to sit down at my spot at the table for the wedding party, flush faced and feet achy from dancing, when I caught a chance to check my phone.

I had to do a double take! Five missed calls and six new text massages. I sighed going over Ivar clearly impatient texts.

’How long are weddings anyway?’

’Y/N!! I’m boooored. Jimmy keeps calling me, he already left me like 10 voicemails. I told him I’m not coming in. What a loser’

’Why aren’t you answering?? You can’t possibly still be standing around in a dress!’

The others were just the same. I had to chuckle at his determination to get my attention, he must really be bored to contact me like this. It was almost like he missed me.

“Fucking finally, I’ve been trying to get a hold you all fucking day!” I had to pull the phone away from my ear, giving the guests out on the patio a grimace of sorry.

“Chill out. You know today is the wedding. What do you think I’m doing? Just ignoring you?” I scoffed, grabbing a flute of champagne off a passing waiter in the wedding colors.

“That’s exactly what you’re doing,” Ivar sneered through the phone, I had seen it so many times I could imagine it right away. That simple quirk of his eyebrow, the way the corners of his mouth turned up at the same time his mouth did. Barring his fucking teeth… “Y/N! Are you even listening to me?”

“Sorry,” I cleared my throat and finished my drink. “What did you-”

Click.

What the hell? He hung up on me. Ivar had the nerve to hang up on me. Who does he think he is?!

Even as I stared at my phone it took me a moment to realize Ivar was now FaceTime calling me. I felt the sudden urge to fluff up my curls just a little more before answering, holding it up close so I could see him on my screen.

I was thankful in the second that the music had changed up tempo so he couldn’t hear the small whimper in my throat escape. He looked so good, even if he was scowling.

“You do know you’re a little dramatic, right?”

Ivar swatted me from his side of the phone, “Doesn’t matter. When are you coming home?”

“I’ll be home in two days ok? I’ll see you on Tuesday.” The way he said home made me wish I was there right now. Get it together Y/N, he just doesn’t want to deal with Jimmy any longer. He doesn’t actually miss you. Not like you miss him.

“Tuesday? That’s forever from now!” Ivar rolled his eyes and bit his lip in a way that made me want to be alone with my battery powered friend. “Are you having fun? You look nice like that.”

His tone changed the whole atmosphere of the conversation. You look nice like that. I touched the tiny sprigs of flowers that were tucked behind one of my ears, blushing slightly.

“Thanks Ivar. I am actually,” I leaned over the railing at the back of the patio, the fairy lights wrapped around the pillars made the version of me to him look dreamy. “Not as much fun as Siggy though, you should’ve seen her last night!” I laughed reminiscing to him the foggy night we had.

“She did what?!” Ivar made quite the face, in between confused and intrigued.

“Right? Who knew deep throating a bottle of beer could get you free drinks all night!”

….

Apparently Tuesday was too far for Ivars liking, granted we had gotten closer over the course of the week but I hadn’t told him where I lived. Which was very surprising to find him knocking on my door the night I came home.

“Ivar? What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?”

“I asked Jimmy.” Ivar said with a shrug.

“You asked Jimmy?” My eyebrow popped up before I even thought to do so.

“Ok. I made him tell me.”

“Ivar did you hurt him?!”

“I’m not sure.”

“Ivar!”

“What? He wasn’t going to tell me! I had to find you,” he explained, taking his hands out of pockets and smoothing back his hair. Bunned up to perfection as usual. “It’s been torture not seeing you. What was I supposed to do? You know I’m impatient.”

“You could have just asked me, Ivar.”

“Where’s the fun in that? Can I come in?” Ivar asked peering over my head in the hopes of catching a glimpse inside my house.

“Yeah sure. But Jimmy better be in one piece when I go back to work.” I scolded and stepped out of his way, getting a waft of his intoxicating cologne.

“Yeah yeah, he’s fine. He won’t need a sling or anything.”

“Ivar!”

“Nice place.”

….

“You know,” I started, after showing Ivar around ending up back in the living room. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“What question?”

“What you’re doing here…”

“Oh that,” Ivar snorted and unzipped his jacket, mumbling to himself as he started to pace. “I don’t dole this out too often but I like you so I’ll say it. Thank you.” Ivar turned around and started coming towards me. I recoiled against the wall the more he invaded my space, not that I minded, I just didn’t know what he was up to.

“You actually put up with me. Look, I know I’m stubborn as shit, emotional imbalance as my father used to say, I get it from him so he would know. I just- you put up with me when you didn’t have to. Even though I know I was out of line and stressed you out, who knows what I did to you emotionally.” Ivar reached out then, a little unsure but the look in his eyes I could see a flicker of him following through. His thumb brushed my ear as he held the side of my head. “I wanted to thank you personally. You believed in me so much I couldn’t help but trust you and I don’t trust just anyone”, Ivar chuckled, taking his hand away. “So thank you.”

“You could’ve just texted me.” I really hoped Ivar didn’t hear the pathetic way my voice shook under his towering body. Help.

“And miss the look on your face? Not a chance!” Ivar laughed when I jabbed at his ribs, biting my lip when I saw the careful way Ivar was watching my face. “You’re amazing, Y/N. You may not see it but I do. The way you are, how you are. Everything about you is authentic, you didn’t sugarcoat a fuckin’ thing to me, told me how it was, how hard I’d have to work and if it weren’t for you…Jesus, I’d be stuck with Jimmy and that’s just a no. I mean it!” Ivar flinched when my punch landed against his solid shoulder. “The worst person I’ve-”

“Ever met. I know I know.“ I cut him off with a laugh and a wave of my hand which he caught mid-air.

"I mean it.”

“I know,” Ivar gave my wrist a twist, “You can’t stand that poor man.”

“Not Jimmy, Y/N.” Ivars laugh seemed to rumble through the room. “I mean yes I do hate him but I meant you. Didn’t realize I missed you so much, even though we talked on the phone it just wasn’t the same.”

Holy shit he did miss me!

“I missed you too.” That came steam rolling out of my mouth without pause.

“You did?” Ivars eyes lit up, that beautiful shade of blue bouncing from my mouth to my eyes. “You mean you feel-shit, you feel the same way?”

The lingering kiss I gave his cheek answered his question. I felt oddly satisfied when I noticed the flush of his neck, knowing I had done that to him made me squeal. I opened my mouth but Ivar just covered my lips with his own, kissing me fiercely, gripping tighter to my wrist.

I smiled in my haste of pushing Ivar back onto the couch and climbing into his lap he hissed loudly, his face scrunching up, hands kneading his thighs.

Oh no oh no oh no.

“Oh Ivar! I’m so sorry, are you alright?”

“You should see your face!” Ivars sudden burst of laughter, holding onto my hips instead as he laughed even harder until I yanked on his hair.

“You asshole! I bit my tongue at the delicious sound he made when I tugged on it. Rolling my hips when I realized it was one his kinks. Score on, Y/N.

"I know, I know. I couldn’t help it,” Ivars laugh petered out into a sigh of what could only be relief when I smiled cheekily down at him, resting my head on his shoulder. “M’ sorry, baby. Your face though..”

“What about it?”

“You’re always so cautious with me, like I’m gonna break,” Ivar lifted my chin from his neck, eyeing my mouth, making me look at him as he tucked some hair behind my ear gingerly. “I’m not. But I will break you.”

“What?”

I barely got that out, yelping when he tossed me down on the cushions, stripping away his tight shirt and covered me with him. His hands found their place in my hair, fingering through the strands seductively.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are, Y/N. Inside and out,” he bit his lip then, drumming his fingers along my side, “Can I?”

“C-can you what?”

“Can I show you?” Ivar pressed his lips to mine once then again, pulling back to see my needy reaction. “Show you what you mean to me. How I see you, how I feel about you. Please let me. I’m dyin-”

“Ok. Yes. Show me,” I dug my nails into his shoulders for only a second before that awful, filthy grin full of sharp and even teeth graced his face. “Show me.”

Everything Ivar was doing drove me crazy. From his hands tearing my leggings and underwear down my legs, to them shoving my shirt out of the way, to him growling in my ear how good I felt to him. I couldn’t help but roll my hips up against his own.

He couldn’t move fast enough, holding my face as he dove his tongue into my mouth, lapping at my own for approval which I gave up long ago. In a flash I was rolled and hoisted up on my hands knees, waiting for whatever he was willing to give me.

Thank fuck the cushions were wide enough for him to knock my knees apart with his own, the noises that escaped him left me dazed as he dipped his head down to sample my slit. I cried out, scratching at the material at the first pass of his flat tongue.

“You like that, baby?” Typical Ivar. His little laugh added to his teasing, pushing me down further until my face met the seat. “Leaking already?”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” I don’t think he regretted his answer when I cupped the back of his head suddenly, shoving his eager mouth against me. He hummed in response, holding on tightly to the backs of my thighs as he started eating me out with determination.

He didn’t stop when I tugged on his loose hair, just let me direct him where I needed to feel him most. He circled my clit from behind for the umpteenth time, taking a bite out of each cheek when I pushed back on him. I didn’t expect him to wiggle the tip of his tongue inside me or around the rim of my ass for that matter, but he surprised me yet again.

I thought for sure I was going to cum the second he stuck his fingers inside me, twisting them in the most incredible way. His fingertips just brushing against my spot left me panting into the cushions, they were too thick to bite but that didn’t stop me.

“Gotta get you ready for me,” Ivar panted against me, giving my ass a quick slap, “Feels like your damn close.” Of course he fucking chuckled when I whined into the couch, “Fuck you’re pretty like this.”

I felt myself unravel, crying out as my orgasm hit me like a freight train. I reached out for him behind me, tugging at his pants that he was wrestling to free himself of. I moaned when he thrusted his fingers a little deeper when I lifted my hips.

“Fucking perfect.” Ivar hummed, planting himself down, pulling me into his lap. His face practically glowed when I cupped his face and kissed him hard, jerking my hips against his. He begged me to go slow, holding the base of his cock as I sat down on it, tugging on his now free tresses. He groaned and fucked up into me like this wasn’t the first time.

“You really do like that.” I panted against his teeth and pulled it again.

“Fucking tease,” Ivar panted against my neck, mouthing over my breasts as he held me closer. “You keep making those sounds and fucking with my hair I’m not gonna last. I don’t want to stop. I don’t want you to stop.”

“Then don’t,” I whined, grinding against him until I slumped forward, my arms over the back of the couch to propel me back down, slowly. “We have all night.”

“All night huh? Think you can keep up?” Ivar asked, holding my thighs. “I’m not even close to being done with you.”

“You got plans for me, Ivar?” I gasped when he visibly shuddered underneath me. “Oh. Thought about this before, hmm? You’ve thought about me riding you, fucking you like this? Sure feels like it.”

“T-told you,” Ivar sunk his teeth in to my neck, sucking harshly on my skin. “You see what you do to me? Fuck Y/N, you sound so good all fucked out. I’m gonna cum, can you cum again? With me? Please I need to feel you on me.” I pressed our foreheads together, watching the frantic glaze over his eyes as he crushed me down hard in his lap. “Harder.”

“You got it baby,” Ivar grunted, sneaking a sloppy kiss, “Shit. You want it, you got it.”

Ivar pressed a hand between us, rolling his thumb over my bundle of nerves, making me cry out desperately. I came hard with my hands limp in his hair, Ivar following with a gasp of my name, gripping me as tight as he dared.

“Wow,” I breathed, kissing his face before sitting back, “We’re definitely doing that again.”

“Duh,” Ivar snorted, pulling out and tossing his shirt at me. “You said we had all night, right? I told you,” Ivar tugged at my chin, tilting my head to his, “I’m not finished with you.”


End file.
